The Story of Us
by natalielittle
Summary: It's been three months since Finn's been home, and now that he's home the only thing that is on his mind is her - Rachel Berry. They haven't spoken to each other in months. Will Rachel give in, or will she leave to New York as planned? AU-ISH. Review!


**FINN POV.**

Taking a deep breath, Finn Hudson opened his eyes for the first time upon landing. He had never liked planes, to be honest. Learning that he'd have to fly to Georgia, just for basic training wasn't his idea of a good time, or a good idea. However, here he was back in North Carolina after three months of long, agonizing training for the United States Army, sitting on a plane that had just landed. Other than the plane landing safely, and seeing his mother and step-brother Kurt for the first time in three months, Finn was eager to see his old friends from High School. Sure, it had only been a measly three months since graduation, but Finn was curious as to what they had all been up too. Especially, Rachel Berry—who Finn had dated in his Junior year off and on—the girl of his 'dreams', practically.

Being back in North Carolina felt odd. Different. It wasn't like coming home, it was more like getting slapped in the face. So many things had changed, like the name of his step-dads automotive shop, the car his mother was driving around town... the color of Rachel's house. Feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, Finn stepped out of his mustard colored Taxi cab, giving the man a generous tip. For one, he didn't ask questions about why he was dressed in uniform, and for two... well he just didn't talk. That's all that mattered to Finn at the moment. _Why am I here?_ He asked himself, not really knowing the reason why. Rachel and him had broken up early in their Senior year, in which Finn had gotten back with his ex-girlfriend, former Cheerio, Quinn Fabray. It had hurt Rachel, Finn knew... he could see it in her eyes, but he didn't care too much. Rachel was just a girl to him, then. He hadn't realized the impact of her presence until he ended up in Georgia, falling asleep every night on a make-shift bed, with army-green blankets that itched, her face filling his mind.

Walking to the door, he gave that secret knock the two of them had used while dating, and took a step back, crossing his arms behind his back. He hoped she was still around. He hoped she hadn't left to New York too quickly after High School. He wanted to see her smile one last time, at least. After all... he'd rather see the genuine Rachel Berry, rather than the Rachel Berry who was an amazing performer.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL POV.<strong>

New York had been on hold ever since High School had ended. Why? A simple reason really. Rachel's two gay dads had left to Africa—on an exhibition to explore the poverse stricken areas, mind you—and the only person around who they could even fathom taking care of their beloved kitten, Peanut...was Rachel. She was outraged when they had first told her. It wasn't fair that she had to stick around in this boring, no good for nothing town for another three months, when she could be out there making it big on Broadway. At this rate, she'd never make it to Broadway. She'd just be stuck in her parents' home for the rest of her life, singing into her sequined hair brush, her childhood room the same as it had always been. If it wasn't for Finn, in fact... she'd never even believe she was cut out for Broadway. She had always hoped Broadway would be a dream she could one day touch, but she had never had the courage of going to get it, until she met Finn Hudson. Sure he was tall, awkward, couldn't dance... but he could sing, and he was popular enough and well-rounded enough to know when someone had talent, wasn't he? Of course, him dumping her for Quinn Fabray wasn't an easy task to deal with, but like all stars out there, Rachel took it in stride and turned it around. She made the sadness work for her. She made living half-alive something to be happy about. After all, she was Rachel Berry and she was a star.

She had just been about to climb the steps to her bedroom, when she heard a familiar knock upon the front door. A knock she hadn't heard in what seemed like years, for Finn hadn't come around in months. Six months to be exact. Feeling her heart skip a beat, Rachel leaned over the railing, trying her best to see out the window. All she could see was a green sleeved shoulder poking through the crack in the curtains. It couldn't be Finn, could it? He surely wouldn't come visit her if he were back in town. He'd go see Quinn, who... of course, still managed to get every thing she wanted now that High School was over. But then again, who would use that knock other than Finn himself? Pulling herself together in one long deep breath, Rachel made her way towards the door, opening it with about as much caution as she always had; none what so ever, only to be face to face with the only man she'd ever truly loved in her entire eighteen years of life—Finn Hudson.

"I—uh. Well. It's...Hello?" Stumbling over her own words and thoughts, Rachel could feel her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Great, just what she needed.

"Hi." Finn muttered back, rocking on the heels of his feet. He looked beyond handsome in his uniform. So much so, that even thinking about him in that uniform made her cheeks burn even more with embarrassment. "I thought I'd see if you were still here."

Still here? Where else would she be...? Oh, right. The last time Rachel and Finn had talked, Rachel had left a very confused looking Finn with the words, "Don't worry. I'll be in New York, and you won't ever have to think of me again." Harsh words that Rachel hadn't meant to say, but said all the same. How was she going to explain this one?

"Well... I had some set backs." She said, a bit defensive, still not sure how to act around him. Things weren't left on a good note, and Rachel wasn't sure how Finn felt at the moment. "Do you, uh, want to come in? My dads are out of town. It's just me and Peanut." Smooth. Just fucking smooth. Had she forgotten how to talk to people these three lonesome months?

* * *

><p><strong>FINN POV.<strong>

The moment she opened the door, Finn could feel sweat forming in the palms of his hands. He could hear his pulse beating in his throat. He felt as though, if Rachel stepped any closer to him, she would be able to hear it. But she didn't step any closer, and she couldn't hear it. But really, what was he doing here again? He had forgotten how to think. Her voice was soothing, and calm. Something he'd dreamt about every night... yet, he wasn't sure he should be there. Rachel didn't seem too keen on seeing him. She sounded bitter. About what, well that was a mystery to Finn. He was never good at reading women, Rachel included. Yet, the moment he could speak, he'd said something he shouldn't have. _"I thought I'd see if you were still here."_ He couldn't read Rachel's mind, but he was good at reading her eyes, and her facial expressions. He saw that tiny fleeting moment of anger flash in her eyes, that bit of sorrow etching itself into her perfectly sculpted face... If only he could change the last time he'd saw her. He'd make sure he said every thing he had been thinking. Every thing he had wanted to say, rather then let his hormones get the better of him. He didn't love Quinn Fabray. He never had, and he never would. Not as long as Rachel Berry was around.

"Yeah. I can't believe your dads still have him." Finn commented with a bit of a chuckle, coming back to reality. "Where are they at?" Finn, Mr. Curious.

"Africa." She said so matter-of-factly it was a bit unnerving. "Trying to help the world... you know." She had turned on her heel as she spoke, to lead him into her parents' house, giving Finn the perfect view of her ass... and it was a perfect ass. It always had been. Finn licked his lips in severe anticipation, making sure he quickly looked away when she turned around, as not to set her off or anything. That would be the last thing he wanted.

"They're good guys." Finn said, finally pulling his arms out from behind his back, only to land on the back of his neck. "But... I thought you'd be in New York by now. Making it big, you know..."

"I should be." Rachel snapped, another flash of anger flushing her perfect chocolate brown eyes. She was always so quick to defend herself, and those she loved, the things she believed in. It was the number one thing that had made Finn want her in the first place. Her passion—her fire.

"I'm glad you're here, though." The moment he'd said it, he wished he hadn't. How dare he just blurt things out like that... Rachel was obviously having a hard time being here in the first place. God, sometimes he wished he wasn't such a guy. Always saying things that didn't need to be said.

"Why?" Her tone more furious.

"I missed you." That was all he needed to say. That was his winning line, before he made his move. She was frozen still, not moving, barely even breathing. She was shocked that he'd say such a thing to her, Finn knew. But he didn't care how many questions she'd ask later. All he cared about at that moment was kissing her. Those perfect pink lips of hers. Moving towards her, he watched her take a step back. Catching her hand, he pulled her into his body, pressing her close to him.

"Shh. Ask questions later." He whispered, before placing his lips against hers in such a chaste movement, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She wanted him. He could tell. He could feel her react to his body, almost instantly, like fireworks. Kissing her more eagerly, he let his hands wander to her waist. If only Rachel could hear exactly what he was thinking.


End file.
